Broken Through and Through
by Teacup Kitten
Summary: "Have you ever looked in the mirror and not recognised your own reflection?" It's been clear to Sibella Hudson for a while that she does not belong in Amity, and finds herself longing for a life in Dauntless. So she finds herself trying to get close to them whenever she can, but her life changes dramatically when one particular Dauntless member gets shot. (rewrite of old story)
1. Chapter 1

**BROKEN THROUGH AND THROUGH**

Please read the following information so the story and it's progression makes sense.

1\. Personally I didn't care much for the social experimentation path the original franchise went down. So I'm taking a bit of a different direction the second film.  
2\. In this story, I will be using the movie version of Eric, and have given him the surname Coulter. I found this on an Enstars article about his character.  
3\. The choosing ceremony takes place at aged eighteen. The ages for the main characters are as follows. Eric: 22. Sibella: 19. Four: 22. Tris: 20.

.

.

CHAPTER ONE

All dressed up in red

 **Summary:** "Have you ever looked in the mirror and not recognised your own reflection?" It's been clear to Sibella Hudson for a while that she does not belong in Amity, and finds herself longing for a life in Dauntless. So she finds herself trying to get close to them whenever she can, but her life changes dramatically when one particular Dauntless member gets shot.

 **Author's Note:** As of the 01.06.18, I've revamped and slightly altered this story, starting it from a little earlier than before. But other than that, nothing has changed. Before we begin, just a few things you should know: first off, this is based more off the films than the books. Secondly, I'll be giving Eric the surname 'Coulter', I got this from the Enstars article about his character. I thought it suited him quite nicely. That's all for now!

 **Featured Review:** Since this is the first chapter of this story, there isn't a Featured Review. For my newer followers, Featured Reviews is something I do all my works. It's a way to say thanks to those who stop and took the time to let me know what they thought. I pick a review and say why I liked it, if it made me smile or how it helped me.

 **Disclaimer:** Veronica Roth owns Divergent and all it's characters. The only thing that belongs to me is this story, my work and my own characters. I claim no rights to anything else

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Bells, I don't think I can do this." One of the two women whispered as they stood on the edge of the roof, looking down into the entrance of Dauntless. At night the sight was definitely a lot more, well, daunting. Normally the sun would cast a little light down into the hole, giving the people at the top a small idea of how far down they'd fall. But at night it just looked like an endless pit of darkness. As soon as your foot left the edge, it was submerged in darkness. The sound of music could be heard echoing throughout Dauntless, loud and rather explicit music that neither of the two women were used to. While the first seemed rather cautious and hesitant, the second woman looked eager and ready to enter the unknown.

"Maple, don't quit on me now, not after everything we went through to get here." The first woman scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest with a rather unimpressed look on her face. Earlier that day while in the market, the two had overheard some Dauntless soldiers talking about a huge party happening that night to celebrate their newest initiates earning their place among the faction. Being in Amity, it was quite obvious these two women wouldn't be welcome. So the first had come up with a plan to sneak in completely unnoticed. Her friend had been pretty against the idea to begin with, claiming she'd never leave Amity after curfew for a stupid party in Dauntless. But after some guilt tripping from her friend, her mind changed fairly quickly. After fashioning some passable Dauntless outfits, the two hand crept out of Amity, boarded the train and jumped off it once they reached their destination.

"I'm not! I just, I'm not comfortable jumping down into a massive hole with no idea what's at the bottom? What if they've removed the net?" Maple whispered, looking around for what must have been the tenth time in the space of two minutes. It was needless to say that the young woman was definitely not Dauntless, and was very Amity. She had luscious blonde hair that stopped just below her shoulder blades, bright blue eyes and beautifully tanned skin that clearly indicated all the time she'd spent in the sun. Her counterpart couldn't have been more of the opposite if they'd tried. Sibella's skin was as pale as now, her hair black as the night, flowing down to the base of her spine, and her eyes were the darkest shade of brown possible.

"They haven't. I've got a friend in Dauntless, they never bother taking it down because they don't think anyone would be stupid enough to try and get in." Sibella explained, giving her friend what was supposed to be a comforting smile, but Maple took it another way entirely.

"Well their logic isn't flawed. What if we get caught? I don't fancy being skinned alive by Dauntless because I crashed their party." Maple muttered, fear very evident in her voice.

"They won't skin you. Just close your eyes and take a few deep breaths to calm down. We'll be fine, I promise. Trust me." Sibella stated, placing a hand on Maple's shoulder, rubbing it softly. Following her friend's instructions, Maple closed her eyes and started breathing in and out in a steady rhythm, focusing on calming herself down. But Sibella took that moment to push the blonde off the roof, laughing her head off as she heard Maple cursing her name on the way down. The yelp of surprise she heard afterwards confirmed Maple landed safely on the net. Waiting a few moments for Maple to climb off, Sibella then launched herself off the roof, yelling in pure delight as she descended down into the darkness.

It was only a few seconds of falling, but it filled her body with so much adrenaline, especially when her back hit the net and she was launched back up into the air again. She'd never felt such a rush before, after all there wasn't really much for a thrill seeker in Amity. Dauntless on the other hand seemed to be just what she was looking for. It had the excitement she craved, but also the element of purpose and respect she longed to have, neither of which she'd found in Amity. No one there really understood her besides Maple, she didn't belong there.

"You are the biggest bitch on the planet, you know that right?" Maple's voice spat, causing Sibella to laugh once more before climbing off the net. Ruffling her friend's hair, she quickly decided telling Maple that she actually hadn't known whether the net would be there or not probably wasn't the best idea, and instead opted to smile sweetly, batting her eyes innocently.

"You love me really. Now come on, if they catch us here we'll definitely be in trouble. All we need to do is blend in with the crowd and they won't know any different." Sibella instructed, grabbing Maple's hand and ran away from the net with the blonde in tow, trying to locate the source of the music as quickly as possible. And it didn't take them long at all. Looking down over a walkway, they could see a large open area that Dauntless members referred to as the pit. It was the center of all life in Dauntless, where you could find everything the faction offered. Tattoo parlours, piercing studios, night clubs, the lot. It was all there.

"Sibella, we shouldn't be here. This has gone far enough. I'm leaving." Maple stated in a hushed tone. Sighing softly, Sibella ignored her and started heading down a flight of stairs, her goal now being to enter the night club and have the best night of her life. If Maple ended up going home then that was her choice, but there was no way in hell that Sibella was going with her. She planned to enjoy herself, no one was going to stop her from doing that, not even Dauntless themselves. If she got caught, so be it, but at least she'd have the memories of that night to remember for the rest of her life. No one would be able to take those away from her. Not Amity and their peace Serum, no amount of that vile stuff would distort her fond memories.

Though when she actually moved among the Dauntless members, she did feel a little nervous. Some had been living there for their entire lives, surely they'd be able to spot an intruder? Taking a deep breath to conform herself, she quickly made her way to the source of the music, a nightclub branded with the name 'Rust', and it was definitely crowded. It didn't look like there was enough space for someone to breathe in there, let alone move. Regardless, Sibella made her way inside and moved towards the dance floor where several young Dauntless members were already having the time of their lives. Many couples swayed rather suggestively to the music, while others danced wildly in groups. They all looked so happy, so alive.

It was that very sensation that she longed for herself, to not have a care in the world, to live in the moment. If it hadn't been for the accident she'd been in earlier that year, she'd already be in Dauntless, she'd be at this party because she belonged there, not because she longed to be. But her daydreams were cut short when a large hand landed on her shoulder rather abruptly, causing her to both jump and tense in shock. Looking behind her, she saw a tall man with short brown hair, a couple of piercings, as well as bold tattoos on his neck and arms. His eyes were grey, and piercing into her own with such a look of venom, mixed with amusement.

"I know every face that belongs to Dauntless, and yours is not one of them. Who are you, and what are you doing here?" He asked, leaning down so his mouth was right against her ear. Shivering slightly, Sibella pulled her shoulder away from his grasp and started walking off, trying to lose him among the crowd of people on the dance floor. She couldn't afford to be caught now, especially not by a man who seemed to know she'd definitely crashed the party. Mere seconds later, she felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her back against a firm muscular chest. It was the same guy as before, only the venom from his expression had completely gone. There was now only amusement spreading across it, as well as a smug smirk.

"You're definitely not Abnegation. Not from the way your dressed." He muttered against her ear, swaying to the music whilst making her body move with him. Glancing down at her outfit, Sibella felt a sudden wave of regret move over her. She'd opted for a tight red vest shirt which stopped just below her ribs, showing off her stomach, accompanied by a pair of black shorts and black knee length boots. It wasn't exactly modest, it showed off her body, highlighted her curves. Someone from Abnegation would rather die than be seen in such a revealing outfit.

"Not Erudite either. Those guys have no idea what the word fun means, they're way too concerned with furthering their knowledge to attempt crashing a Dauntless party. All work and no play, which I take isn't your style." He added, spinning her around so her chest was now flush against his. Averting her gaze, Sibella tried to keep her face hidden from him. She didn't want him to see she was nervous. The first chance she had, she'd make a break for it. He'd seen her face, there was no changing that, but it didn't mean the game was over just yet.

"There's no way you're Candor. If you were, you would have immediately admitted the truth and told me everything I wanted to know. Probably would have given me your whole life story too, with the amount those guys can talk. But your silence speaks volumes." He grinned, his hands moving down at an alarming rate. It was then Sibella finally looked up at him, and if it were possible the look she sent him would have killed him on the spot. Though he didn't seem to care, he was far more concerned with cupping her ass and mocking her by keeping her a prisoner in his arms. Even when she tried pushing away, there was no hope in hell of it happening. This guy had muscles to spare, she wasn't getting away anytime soon.

"Surely you're not Amity? What could a little softie be doing here? Dauntless represents everything your faction stands against after all. I don't think your faction would be best pleased to discover you'd broken curfew and crashed a Dauntless party. I wonder what your Mouthpiece will do when I drag you back there." He chuckled, his grip tightening on her. Johanna would definitely be less than impressed. This wasn't the first time Sibella had broken the rules after all, and the last thing she wanted was to be taken to the Conflict Room, again.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Sibella hissed before slamming her foot down on his. The shock and the pain caused him to instantly let go, and she used that chance to run away as fast as her feet could carry her. At this point, she didn't care about remaining hidden, she pushed past people left and right to get out of there as quickly as she could, ignoring their yells and curses sent at her. She could hear heavy footsteps chasing after her, that had to be the guy from before trying to catch her. But she wasn't going to let it happen, not now she'd broken free. If she could just make it out of Dauntless and catch the train, she'd be home free.

Exiting the club, she quickly scaled the wall of the pit, using parts that stuck out as well as man made structures to manoeuvrer up the wall. Needless to say her childhood days climbing trees had come in real handy for this particular moment. She could hear several people gasping in shock, pointing out her rather impressive climbing skills. Once at the top, she looked back to see the guy that had been chasing her standing at the bottom of the pit, looking up with a scowl. Winking and blowing him a kiss, she started running again before he could catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

**BROKEN THROUGH AND THROUGH**

CHAPTER TWO

You don't own me

 **Summary:** "Have you ever looked in the mirror and not recognised your own reflection?" It's been clear to Sibella Hudson for a while that she does not belong in Amity, and finds herself longing for a life in Dauntless. So she finds herself trying to get close to them whenever she can, but her life changes dramatically when one particular Dauntless member gets shot.

 **Author's Note:** Something I should have mentioned in the previous chapter is that I work a nine to five job, five days a week, sometimes six if there is overtime. So my updates won't be every other day. I do try and plan to get one new chapter posted once a week, most likely on a Saturday or a Sunday. But thank you for your understanding and patience.

 **Featured Review:** Seeing as this is a revamped chapter, I won't claim the previous Featured Review for this new take on the story's beginning. Instead I'll leave it blank for now.

 **Previously:** Once at the top, she looked back to see the guy that had been chasing her standing at the bottom of the pit, looking up with a scowl. Winking and blowing him a kiss, she started running again before he could catch up.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"You are the most reckless person I know! Do you have any idea how much trouble we'll be in if Johanna finds out what we did? We could be thrown out of Amity completely! While you are my friend, I am not going to be made Factionless so you can satisfy your need for thrills!" Maple hissed, dragging Sibella through the market place. When the blonde had caught her friend sneaking back in at three in the morning, out of breath and red in the face, needless to say she'd been curious as to what had happened after she'd decided to go home. So when she'd discovered not only had someone figured out that Sibella had crashed the party, but she'd come from Amity too, Maple was sent into a blind rage. She spent the next few hours ranting at Sibella until the sun came up. She only took a break to sleep, then resumed.

"I'm sorry Maple, but I got away. He doesn't have definitive proof I'm from Amity, he was only speculating, and I doubt I'll ever see him again, he was just a random Dauntless soldier." Sibella shrugged. Though she did want to see him again, just so she could see the look on his face when he recognised her and mull over the fact he'd been outsmarted by a girl from Amity, one who was weaker than him, and a few years younger than him from the looks of it.

"And that's the problem, there's no guarantee you won't bump into him before our Choosing Ceremony. We both know you're going to transfer to Dauntless, and don't bother trying to lie to me about it, I've made my peace with the fact. But in the meantime, you could stumble into that guy at any given moment, or he could decide to make a surprise visit to Amity one day and find you there. Who knows. My point is, we never should have gone there in the first place. While you're still in Amity, at least follow their rules." Maple sighed, walking away from Sibella to go trade with some Erudite members just across the way. Looking down, Sibella couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. She'd risked Maple's standing with Amity as well as her own. It wasn't just her life being affected if she got caught by that guy, there were others too.

While she waited for Maple to finish the trade with Erudite, Sibella decided to take a look around some of the stalls. She'd earned a few credits over the past few weeks, enough to buy herself something nice if she came across such an item. It was when she was perusing an Erudite stall of books she caught wind of a conversation between two Dauntless soldiers behind her, discussing something – or rather someone that sounded a lot like her.

"I'm not sure I want to go back to Dauntless, not after that girl crashed the party last night. Eric is being even more of a jerk than usual." One sighed, pure irritation in her voice.

"Tell me about it. I mean, hats off to her for getting in to begin with. But now Eric has doubled our work load because of it. Security is through the roof, and he's walking around like someone's shoved a rocket up his ass." The second added, sounding a lot more calm about the situation than his partner. Eric? Was that the guy who had caught her last night? He didn't look like an Eric. She'd expected a far more tough and brutish name than Eric. Especially given his frame and the way he presented himself. She wouldn't have pegged him as an Eric at all. Maybe Bruce, Max or Logan? Something along those lines perhaps. Still, it's not like it mattered, she wasn't going to be seeing this Eric anytime soon if she could help it. Or, that's what she thought. Mere moments later she heard his voice, loud and clear, bark at the two Dauntless soldiers that had been talking about him just a few seconds ago.

"What are you two doing standing around? You've got jobs to do, get to it!" He snapped. It was clear to hear the anger and frustration in his voice, and now Sibella found herself never wanting to see his face ever again, despite her earlier thoughts on the matter. He sounded terrifying, someone whose bad side you didn't want to get on, and she'd managed to do just that. Something gave her the feeling if he ever saw her, he'd make her suffer for her mistakes. What was worse that was when the day came for her to transfer, she would definitely see Eric again. From the way those Dauntless soldiers had spoke of him, it made it sound like he was someone of high importance. He could have been one of their leaders for all she knew. But she had no doubt that once she transferred to Dauntless, he'd make her life a misery.

After the two soldiers apologised and scuttled off, Sibella didn't dare to move. If she turned around now, he'd spot her and see her in her Amity clothes, then it would be over for her. He'd go back to Amity and tell Johanna all about her little stunt. She'd either be kicked out of Amity for breaking their rules one too many times, or she'd be locked in the Conflict Room for the rest of her life. Neither of those options sounded particularly appealing to her.

"Eric Coulter, I thought I might find you here. Still striking fear into the hearts of newbies I see. Cruel and heartless looks good on you." A female voice purred, making Sibella shudder. It sounded so forced, so over the top, she wanted to gag right there and then. But doing that would definitely bring some attention her way, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Fuck off Louise, I'm busy." Eric's voice snarled, and Sibella could hear his footsteps walking away, shortly followed by a lighter set chasing after him, most likely the Louise girl he'd addressed. Taking her chance, Sibella quickly spun around and rushed off before he could have spotted her. That had been way too close. Any longer and he probably would have seen her. She just thanked her lucky stars that someone had come along and repulsed him so much he'd left to get away from them. Whoever this Louise was, Sibella was grateful she'd turned up.

After a few minutes of searching, she managed to locate Maple and waited for her to finish her business with the Erudite members. Wandering off had definitely been the wrong choice to make, especially given the fact there were a lot of Dauntless soldiers at the market today. She should have really stuck close to Maple and not risked getting caught by a pissed off Eric. But she also decided that Maple didn't need to know Eric was somewhere in the market place, that would set the blonde on full panic mode, which would then probably draw Eric to them like lion on a gazelle. So, for the time being, Sibella kept her mouth shut on the matter.

"Come on, lets go home before you cause another scene." Maple scoffed, though there was a playful smile on her face, letting Sibella know that she was no longer mad at her. It was a relief knowing Maple didn't tend to hold grudges for too long. Even among Amity, people like that were rare. People tended to hold on to the small things rather than let it go. Linking her arm with Maple's, Sibella smiled in response, shoving her on the hip playfully with her own. It was when they finally got back to the fields of Amity Sibella felt herself relax. They were far from the market now, far away from Eric and his ill temper. She was safe there, for now. After bidding Maple goodbye, Sibella made her way to the stables. It was her job to top off the horse feed today, seeing as the guy who normally did it had fallen sick with a fever of some sorts. Not that she minded, she loved horses. They were such beautiful majestic creatures. Given the levels of technology that was being created people were losing touch with nature, with the outdoors, so much so that it seemed only Amity enjoyed such simple pleasures any more.

"I knew you were from Amity." A voice suddenly chuckled, one that send an unpleasant chill shooting down her spine. Her heart stopped in her chest, her stomach knotted and her throat tightened in mere seconds. How had he seen her? She'd had her back to him the entire time. Letting out a long sigh, Sibella put down the bucket of horse feed and turned around to face him, rolling her eyes at the rather smug look that was forming across his features.

"You make it sound like an achievement." Sibella scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. If she was going to go down, she was at least going to do down fighting. There was no way she was giving him the satisfaction making her beg for forgiveness. She'd accepted her fate at this point, she was just grateful Maple had decided to go home when she had, at least he couldn't use her as some form of blackmail against Sibella. That was something at least.

"I have to hand it to you, I was quite impressed by your escape. Not many people manage to get away from me in my own turf. You've got some skills Amity." Eric stated, walking over to her in a slow predatory manner. But each step he took towards her, she took two back until she found herself backed up into an empty stable. She seriously needed to make a note of where she was going next time. Now she was cornered, with no way out, as Eric had shut the stable door behind them, his smug grin turning into a massive smirk.

"What do you want me to say, thank you? Sorry, but coming from you, it's not really a compliment." Sibella shrugged, trying to keep up her tough act even though she was scared shitless on the inside. What the hell did he have planned for her? Was he going to mock her in front of the entirety of Amity? Or would he drag her to Johanna, kicking and screaming, making her confess what she did and watch as she became Factionless? No matter what the outcome, she didn't really see much hope for her future when Eric was in charge of deciding it.

"Now if it hadn't been for that little stunt you pulled before you disappeared, I might have let it slide. But not only did you embarrass me in front of the new recruits, but you also showed me up in front of my fellow leaders. Your little wink and that kiss, it's made me the laughing stock of Dauntless, which I will not allow. So it seems only fair that I give you the same treatment." Eric snarled, his hands coming to rest either side of Sibella's head, pressed against the wall of the stable with such pressure his skin was turning white. So he did have some form of humiliation planned for her. Well that was just great. He was probably going to shame her right in the heart of Amity where everyone would see, her friends, family, everyone.

While she wasn't going to try worming her way out of the situation with an apology, she was trying to formulate something to say to make him go a bit easier on him, when his laps collided with hers and his body slammed her back against the stable. Her eyes widened in shock and her hands instantly moved to his shoulders, trying to push him off desperately. But as the seconds passed by, her struggling ceased and she found herself melting into the kiss. He really knew what he was doing, what buttons to press and how hard. But almost as soon as it started, he pulled away, leaving her a panting mess.

"You don't belong here, and from your stunt last night it's clear you want to be Dauntless. So when that choosing ceremony roles out next month, and you pick Dauntless, you're going to have to live with the fact you got kissed by one of their leaders, that you enjoyed it, and every time you see my face, this is all you'll be able to think about." Eric smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**BROKEN THROUGH AND THROUGH**

CHAPTER THREE

Sweet Dreams are Made of This

 **Summary:** "Have you ever looked in the mirror and not recognised your own reflection?" It's been clear to Sibella Hudson for a while that she does not belong in Amity, and finds herself longing for a life in Dauntless. So she finds herself trying to get close to them whenever she can, but her life changes dramatically when one particular Dauntless member gets shot.

 **Author's Note:** Wow, it's been a while since I've updated huh? Well, first off: sorry for the delay. These past few months have been quite hectic. I've started a new job, been let go from that job, and started a new one in the space of five months. Hopefully I'll post a new chapter every Sunday from now on, or every other Sunday at the very latest. Anyway, enjoy!  
 **Featured Review:** lovearielx – I followed this story when it was originally posted and I'm excited to see it back. I love the new direction you've take with it and I'm excited to read more!

 **Previously:** "You don't belong here, and from your stunt last night it's clear you want to be Dauntless. So when that choosing ceremony roles out next month, and you pick Dauntless, you're going to have to live with the fact you got kissed by one of their leaders, that you enjoyed it, and every time you see my face, this is all you'll be able to think about." Eric smirked.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Even after he'd left, Sibella was in a state of shock from both his actions and the effect they'd had on her. The last thing she'd expected him to do was kiss her, but what really surprised her was how much she'd enjoyed it. Sure, she'd kissed guys before, but those were teenage fumbles of kisses, the kiss she'd shared with Eric was a real kiss. The amount of passion behind it had made her weak at the knees. That man truly knew how to please a woman. But now she was faced with an unfortunate dilemma. Did she chose Dauntless and deal with Eric's smug smirk for the rest of her life, or did she stay in Amity and be unhappy for her remaining days on this earth? Either way, her options were slim and neither were appealing at that present moment in time. But she only had a month to make up her mind about where she belonged in this world. Was she Amity, or was she Dauntless? Most seemed to think she'd choose to leave her birth faction and start a new life somewhere else. And she couldn't blame them for thinking that way. She barely fit in there as it was, but with her constant need to be close to Dauntless, it was becoming more and more evident that was where she wanted to be.

"There you are, it's getting late. I know that doesn't mean much to you, but if you want to keep a low profile until the choosing ceremony, you need to keep things like that in mind." Maple's voice groaned as she approached Sibella, however her look of irritation was instantly replaced with one of concern when she saw the rather dumbstruck look on Sibella's face. Walking over to her friend, Maple asked her several times what was wrong, if something had happened, but Sibella didn't respond with anything other than a 'I'm fine', or 'nothing happened' to each of Maple's questions. While she trusted her friend and cared for her deeply, she didn't want her knowing that not only had Eric tracked her down, but snogged her in the stables too. She had no idea what kind of reaction Maple would have, but it definitely wouldn't be a positive one.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed Maple, it's been a long day, and I lost out on a lot of sleep last night. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well." Sibella muttered softly before walking off to her family's cabin. Like most families in Amity, Sibella was part of a large one. She had three older siblings, two female and one male. But thankfully not all of them were living in the same cabin any more. While her oldest sibling Amoriel still lived at home, her older brother Jensen had moved out with his wife Faith, who was now expecting a child. Then there was Robyn, her other sister, who was in the process of moving out to live with her fiancé Percy. Slowly the house was becoming a lot less crowded than it had been a few years ago. And in a months time, it was likely there would be one more empty room, seeing as Sibella was seriously considering leaving Amity behind for Dauntless. She'd be the first of her parents children to leave the Faction. All of them had chosen to stay in Amity. Though she had a feeling they'd all accepted the fact Sibella was likely going to leave. A year ago, she would have. But an accident had left her hospitalised for a few months, meaning she wouldn't have been able to complete any form of training, Dauntless or otherwise. Instead, she'd been allowed to take part in the upcoming Choosing ceremony this year rather than have no choice in where she went at all. It just meant she'd be the oldest among the transfers, seeing as she was seventeen she'd be a whole year older than them. But that definitely wouldn't improve her chances in the slightest.

Quietly walking upstairs, Sibella shut herself in her bedroom and climbed into bed, trying to clear her mind of the feeling of Eric's lips on her own. Her words to Maple hadn't been lies, she was tired, and she desperately needed to get some sleep, but with her mind recreating her kiss with Eric over and over, that was proving to be very difficult indeed. Eventually, exhaustion overcame her active mind and she drifted off to sleep.

 **The next morning…**

Sibella jolted awake with a gasp, a cold sweat covering her forehead. Her sheets had gotten tangled around her body at some point in the night, and her pillow was now on the floor. Embarrassment and shame flooded her face, no way in hell had she just had a wet dream over the Dauntless leader!? This couldn't be happening. It was just one stupid kiss, one meaningless, really good stupid kiss. Groaning in frustration, she climbed out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to clean herself off. Having a hot and sweaty body was definitely not how she wanted to start her day, not only that but she was now going to have to wash her sheets too, since they were damp from sweat...and lord knows what else.

Pulling on the string that started the shower, Sibella stepped underneath it and sighed with content as she felt the cold water moving down her body. Something about the water always helped her relax, whether it was the sensation, the temperature, or whatever, it really made her whole body ease up. But it seemed that it wasn't going to help her for too long that morning. Once more, the memory of Eric's hands roaming down her body at the club returned. She could actually feel them on her naked skin, causing her to exclaim in shock and slip out of the shower, landing on the floor with a loud thump. The resulting noise caused her Mother to call up the stairs, asking if Sibella was alright, to which she responded with a simple yes.

She was going to kill Eric Coulter for doing this to her, for making her mind come up with such obscene thoughts. There was no way she was going to be able to face him ever again, especially not after the explicit dream she'd had last night. He needed to pay for what he'd done. Something told her any relationship they'd have would bit one of tit for tat. Constant attempts to get back at the other for doing something cruel or mean. That was not the kind person she needed in her life in all honesty, someone who was so petty and low they resorted to childish attempts of humiliation. She'd had enough of that from her Brother.

After finishing her shower, Sibella got dressed and had her breakfast, then went about her day as usual, carrying out her chores before heading out to the fields, ignoring the scowls some of the older members of her faction sent her. Making sure no one was watching when she changed course, she ran towards the outer perimeter. The only person who was aware she came this way was Johanna. One evening, she'd caught Sibella coming back late and demanded to know why she was so close to the outer perimeter. Caught red handed, Sibella tried to come up with a decent excuse, claiming she'd found some rare nettles near there which she'd seen in a book. Miraculously, Johanna believed her and gave her the task of foraging them everyday. Thankfully, there had been many species of nettles in that area, so Sibella always came back with a full basket, keeping Johanna's suspicions at bay, at least for now.

It didn't take too long for her to reach her normal hiding place. A large tree stood about a dozen meters away from the fence, but it's leaves shielded her from being seen from above, while the trunk kept her out of sight from those below. Lord only knew what the Dauntless soldiers would do if they caught her spying on them. Her nettle story probably wouldn't hold up well with them. And given what had happened with Eric recently, she needed to be extra cautious around the members of Dauntless now. If any of them caught her, he'd probably be the first one to dish out some form of cruel punishment.

Right on time, she watched as three new guards approached to replace the old squad. Two men and one woman. The woman was very tall and had short black hair, her eyes almost pitch black. The first man's head was shaved right down to the skin, leaving only a small amount of blonde stubble-like hair remaining. He had a tattoo covering his left eye, but from the distance she was at she couldn't really tell what the shape was meant to be. The third figure she instantly recognised as Eric, she couldn't mistake him now his face was embedded in her mind. Shaking her head of her impure thoughts, Sibella tried focusing on what was being said.

"Squad seventeen, you're relieved of duty. Return back to Dauntless." Eric ordered. The two soldiers that had been waiting for him at the base of the fence nodded, taking their leave as they headed over to the truck Eric and his team had arrived in. But once they were a few feet away, the pair turned to one another with a knowing look, nodding their heads before pulling out their weapons and turning on Eric, ready to fire without a moment's hesitation. Not knowing what else to do, Sibella jumped out from her hiding place, screaming at those in danger as loud as her voice would allow her to.

"Look out!" Her voice travelled through the air, reaching Eric and his team just before the two traitors fired on them. Eric was the first to fire back, pulling out his weapon in seconds and sending two rounds straight into the first traitor's chest, who fell down to the ground mere seconds later, his shoulder length black hair now covering his face. The second traitor, a man with bright red hair ducked behind the truck, not even caring about his fallen companion. Leaning out from behind cover, he fired two shots, both hitting the other members of Eric's team. The two fell to the ground like rag dolls, neither looked like they were breathing. Before Eric had a chance to return fire, the red haired traitor fired again, hitting him in the chest.

Covering her mouth in shock, Sibella eyes widened as she watched Eric's body crumple to the floor, his eyes squeezed shut in pain. But things took a rather unfortunate turn when the red haired man turned to look at her.

"Shit." She cursed, ducking behind the tree just as he fired a shot at her. Her heart was beating at a million miles per hour, she had no weapon, nothing to defend herself with. There was no way she could attempt to run for help, not when there was no cover available besides this tree, and Amity was a good five minute walk away at least.

"Come out girly, I know you're there, and you've got nowhere else to go. Make this quick and easy for me, I'm sure you'd rather a fast and painless death." The red haired man called out. Looking around, Sibella frantically tried to find something she could use to defend herself. Her eyes landed on a fairly thick looking branch that had fallen from the tree thanks to a recent storm. It roughly resembled a baseball bat in length and width. Arming herself with her rather caveman like weapon, she waited until the man got close enough for her to attack.

"Why delay the inevitable? I have a gun, years of training and I won't hesitate to kill you. You don't stand a chance against me little softie." The traitor chuckled, his voice incredibly close now. He was probably only a few meters away from the tree. From the sounds of it, he was approaching from her right. Smirking softly to herself, she tightened her grip on the branch.

"I'm no softie." She hissed, stepping out from her hiding place while swinging the branch. The blow landed right on his temple, causing a loud crack to echo through the air. The traitor cried out in pain, stumbling slightly from the sudden attack and dropped his gun, clutching his injured and bleeding head. Taking her chance, Sibella kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back and onto the ground. He grunted, but before he could even attempt to get up, Sibella was standing above him, hitting him on the forehead with the flat end of the branch. His eyes rolled back into his skull as he fell into unconsciousness.

Letting out a shaky breath, Sibella dropped her blood stained weapon and ran over to the three Dauntless members who had been attacked. Hopefully she wasn't too late to help them, however, none of them had moved since being shot. Sprinting as fast as she was able, she soon reached the trio and knelt down amongst them, checking the woman to see if she had a pulse. Nothing. The stubble haired man? No, he was gone too. But a spark of hope was ignited inside her when she heard Eric groan slightly. Kneeling beside him, she placed her hands over the wound to try and slow down the bleeding, but he'd lost a lot of blood already.

"My team, are they…?" Eric started, but was cut off by his own hiss of pain as she applied a bit more pressure to the wound. Looking down, Sibella cast her gaze to the side, shaking her head softly. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but she was trying to hold them back.

"I'm sorry, they're gone." Sibella whispered, her voice shaking slightly as she spoke. There was a short pause between them before Eric spoke again.

"The two soldiers...where did they…?" He asked, looking up at her.

"You shot one, the other came after me after he shot you. I managed to knock him out with a branch, but I don't know how long he'll stay that way." Sibella explained.

"I called for...backup, they'll...be here soon." He stated, squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

"Stop talking. Just focus on keeping your eyes open and breathing." Sibella instructed, ripping off the bottom of her pale blue skirt to make a makeshift bandage. It wasn't the best, but it was all she had, she didn't really have time to be picky right now.

"Are you...ordering me around Amity?" He scoffed, though the soft chuckle he emitted soon afterwards showed he was amused by her actions. Rolling her eyes, Sibella tied the torn bandage around his chest, using it to keep pressure on his wounds.

"I have a name you know, don't think just because you've been shot you can pick on me." She sighed. If it was keeping his spirits up, she figured it was worth using it to distract him.

"Oh prey tell softie...what is your name?" He smirked, raising a brow curiously. Pausing a moment, she looked down at his face, taking in the piercings and the healing scabs. For a man who was on death's door, he looked incredibly calm. A little in pain, but calm nonetheless.

"Sibella Hudson." She stated softly, glancing down at the bandage. Not a lot of blood was coming through, so it was doing it's job thank God. Hopefully his backup would arrive soon. There was another pause, slightly longer this time, but eventually he responded.

"Your Father...he stopped my old man…from..." Eric slurred, his eyes starting to close.

"Eric? Eric, keep your eyes open!" She pleaded, placing a hand on his cheek while shaking his head to try and wake him, but it was futile. His eyes stayed shut and his breathing was slowing. Looking behind her, she could see Dauntless cars approaching in the distance. Tears in her eyes, she stood up and ran towards them as fast as she could, waving an arm in the air. Tearing off her orange jacket to lose the extra weight, she kept going, ignoring the stinging feeling in her arm. Her brown vest top was now covered in blood, as were her hands and skirt. One driver noticed her running over and slammed on the breaks, changing his course to her direction. Moments later the others followed suit, within seconds the medics had leapt out of their vehicles and were tending to Eric's wounds. It was then Sibella collapsed to the ground, her vision starting to fade. Her skin feeling incredibly cold and numb to the touch.

Vaguely she could see people running towards her, one arriving before the others and began examining her. The alarm in his eyes was clear to see, despite her fading vision.

"She's been shot!" That voice was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

 **Seven hours later...**

It became painfully obvious to her she was in one of Erudite's Hospitals when she woke up to the sight of people in white coats surrounding her. But a face she didn't expect to see watching her from the far right corner of the room was that of Eric Coulter. His attention was instantly caught when he heard the doctors announce her return to the conscious world. Getting up, he walked over to the side of the bed slowly, rather bluntly telling the doctors to fuck off as he did. The scuttled off rather quickly, obviously fearing the man even though he was injured.

"Good to see you're still able to terrify innocent citizens." Sibella scoffed, looking up at him with what she hoped was a playful smile. His expression remained unchanged, very blank and rather unreadable. She had absolutely no idea what he was thinking, what he was feeling. Was he angry at her for trying to help? Was his ego battered and bruised from being saved by a girl? She honestly couldn't tell, all due to him looking at her with such a stoic stare.

Sighing softly, she pushed herself up into a seated position to make herself a bit more comfortable, wincing slightly as she put pressure on her arm. Looking down, she noticed a bandage around the area she'd been shot. Moving the injured limb to rest across her lap, Sibella was about to speak when Eric rudely cut her off and started his own speech.

"If you're expecting me to be nice to you, just because you were shot, you've got another thing coming. I still plan on making your life a living hell when you join Dauntless. You're not getting off lightly Amity. I will make you pay for what you did, the humiliation you put me through, and the thoughts you're making me have." Eric snarled, his expression becoming on of anger.

"Um excuse me Mr. High-and-Mighty, but I will have you know that I-…!" She started, ready to give him the lecture of a lifetime when his lips suddenly smashed against hers once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**BROKEN THROUGH AND THROUGH**

CHAPTER FOUR

Take A Hint

 **Please read the following information so the story and it's progression makes sense.**

 **1.** Personally I didn't care much for the 'social experiment' path the original franchise went down. So I'm taking a bit of a different direction from the second film.  
 **2.** In this story, I will be using the movie version of Eric, and have given him the surname Coulter. I found this on an Enstars article about his character.  
 **3.** The choosing ceremony takes place at aged eighteen. The ages for the main characters are as follows. Eric: 22. Sibella: 19. Four: 22. Tris: 20.

 **Author's Note:** As promised, a new chapter, and it's Sunday! Yay, I didn't do a derp and leave it god knows how many months! Progress. Anyway, as you may have noticed I added a little bit of information at the top of this chapter. I've added it to the first chapter, but I thought I'd pop it on this chapter as I'm only just implementing it now, and it seems unfair to ask you to go back to chapter one just to read three little points. Oh, and be warned sexual content ahead!

 **Featured Review:** tlb0318 – Love it..Please update soon!

 **Previously:** "Um excuse me Mr. High-and-Mighty, but I will have you know that I-…!" She started, ready to give him the lecture of a lifetime when his lips suddenly smashed against hers once again.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

She was in heaven, paradise, utopia, whatever the fuck you wanted to call it, she was there. With each gasp of breath, her hunger for his touch multiplied. Each time his lips connected with her own, she felt like her skin was on fire and he was the only thing that could put it out. The way his hand snaked down her side before settling on her hips, the feeling of his hair between her fingers, God it was bliss on a stick. But like before, it was over before it had barely started. He recoiled from her touch like she had burned him. But she could tell he was just as flustered as she was, the increased rise and fall of his chest, the faint red tint to his skin. But before she could have said anything, demanded to know what the hell his problem was, he suddenly grabbed her arm right where the bullet wound was.

Crying out in pain, Sibella attempted to pull his hand off her tender arm, only to be met with his grip hardening even more. Tears formed in her eyes, but she'd be damned if she let them fall. Instead, she gritted her teeth and looked up at him, fighting back the tears.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sibella demanded, glaring at him with eyes full of venom. If it were possible to kill someone simply with the intensity of one's thoughts, Eric would have been dead a long time ago now. She didn't understand what was happening, one minute he was literally snogging the breath out of her and the next he was inflicting as much pain as humanly possible. Either he got a kick out of watching people suffer, or he was a massive dick. Or both. Regardless, Sibella wasn't about to become a source of his amusement.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with me. Not only am I getting my ass handed to me by my superiors because someone managed to break into Dauntless, not only am I being mocked by my entire faction because an **AMITY** managed to escape me, but to top it all off, that very same Amity saved my life and put a traitor in the hospital, while my entire team on the other hand, was wiped out. Doesn't seem very fair does it? I will not rest, I will not stop until you feel every bit of shame and humiliation that I do. Because you are nothing, you are worthless." Eric spat, meeting the venom in her eyes with an equal, if not an even a more intense level.

Anger flooded through her system. It was not her fault Dauntless' security was lacking, it was not her fault that his fellow faction members feared him more than respected him, it sure as hell wasn't her fault that there were traitors in his midsts, and it definitely wasn't her fault that those traitors killed his team in cold blood. The fury filling her being made her lose all self control. In the mere blink of an eye, she'd clenched the fist of her free hand and swung as hard as she could, her knuckles colliding right with his left eye. The sudden impact caused him to yell in pain and release her injured arm, stumbling backwards slightly whilst shielding his wounded face from further damage. After collecting himself, he looked back over at Sibella, who was already waiting to meet his glare with her own, clutching her arm against her chest.

"If you even think about touching me again, if I even feel you breathing in my direction, I will come down on you like the ten plagues of Egypt. Piss off Coulter, I won't ask twice." Sibella hissed, a single tear rolling down her cheek despite her efforts to stop herself from crying. Eric paused a moment, it looked as if he was debating whether or not he should continue arguing, before he walked off without a word, bumping into some poor doctor on the way out.

Letting out a shaky breath once Eric was gone, Sibella allowed herself to lean back and relax slightly, clutching her tender arm. She could still feel his fingers pressing down on the freshly sewn up bullet hole, see the anger in his eyes. Maybe she shouldn't join Dauntless? If this was going to be the treatment she was going to receive, would it really be worth it? Sure, she'd feel like she finally belonged somewhere, but she would constantly be miserable thanks to Eric. Was feeling accepted into society worth the emotional and verbal abuse? And it wasn't like he'd be a new cadet like her, he was a leader. Going above him wasn't really an option.

Closing her eyes, she let her head fall back against the pillow. How on earth did she get herself into this mess? Maybe Maple had been right, sneaking into Dauntless had been a clear mistake. Eric now knew her name, her face, and he hated her more than anything else in the world right now. He'd said so himself, he viewed her as a constant reminder of his failures. If she set foot in Dauntless, it was almost guaranteed he wouldn't let her get off easy. Whatever kind of training they had there, she'd probably get double the work handed to her thanks to him, and then some. Running a hand through her hair, she tried to clear her thoughts and rest.

But just as she closed her eyes, she heard a soft knocking on the door. Opening her eyes and looking up slightly, Sibella almost had to do a double take at the man standing at the door. He was only a few details away from being the spitting image of Eric. The man standing before her had the exact same jaw line, cold grey eyes and was almost the same unnaturally tall height. The only real difference was that this man was a bit paler, wasn't as muscular and had a bit more hair on his head, finely combed to the side and a beautiful silver in colour. Also, this man seemed to be comfortable with having a small amount of stubble, while Eric on the other hand had incredibly smooth skin, having no signs he'd ever grown facial hair before.

"Hello Miss Hudson. I'm Doctor Darren Coulter. How are you feeling?" The man asked. He was very softly spoken, the complete polar opposite of Eric in that respect. There was no way they weren't related. But she couldn't just ask this complete stranger if he was related to Eric Coulter. That was way too personal. Then again, he was a doctor. He'd probably heard worse.

"Oh uh, I'm feeling alright, all things considered. Just a bit sore." Sibella shrugged after sitting up once again. All thanks to his son, she wanted to add, but held back knowing it wasn't this guy's fault that Eric was a complete and utter dick. And she had no confirmation they were even related. Still, the resemblance was uncanny. Maybe they were very distant brothers?

"Good. I'll be sure to get you some pain killers to take home with you. I hope you don't mind me being so personal, but I advise you stay away from my son." Darren muttered softly. Looking up at him with wide eyes, shocked and offended at the same time. So he was Eric's Father. Well, that answered that question. But while she wasn't planning to be around Eric if she could help it, Darren didn't have the right to tell her who she could and couldn't be around.

"Um, excuse me but I don't think it's your place to tell me what to do. I appreciate all you've done, fixing me up and all, but that's as much of your help as I need." Sibella spat.

"You miss understand. This is not some parental disapproval, this is me trying to spare you a lot of heartache and trouble. Eric is a dangerous man to be around Miss Hudson, and you seem like a good girl with a bright future ahead of you. Don't let my son ruin that." Darren pleaded before turning around and leaving without another word. Wow, he was definitely Eric's Father. They both liked bossing her around, and storming off for a dramatic exit. Leaning back again, Sibella closed her eyes to try and get the rest she'd been so rudely denied many times prior.

Surely he should be thanking her for saving his son's life? If she hadn't flagged down those vehicles near the fence, then Eric would have probably bled out before they'd found him. But why was he telling her to stay away? What ever gave off the impression that there was something between them? Unless...unless he'd seen them snogging each other senseless. The thought alone was enough to make her turn bright red. Groaning in frustration, Sibella rolled over and pulled the covers up over her head, trying to hide her shame and embarrassment.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few hours later the doctors cleared her after prescribing her some mild pain killers, recommending she take it easy for the next week or so as not to aggravate the stitches. It was fair enough advise, words she was most likely going to ignore. Sibella had never been one to take it easy. Sitting still was something she struggled doing, not because she became easily bored, she just lived a very active life style so when she was told to rest she just found it tended to make things worse rather than better. The days would drag, as would her mood.

As she left the hospital, she noticed a Dauntless vehicle waiting out front, most likely for Eric. Then again, she had put one of the traitors in the hospital as Eric had rather bluntly explained, maybe it was transport for him? Dauntless tended to deal with traitors in their own twisted way. A sore head from being hit with a branch was going to be the least of the guy's problems. Two Dauntless soldiers who were leaning against the truck turned to look at her when she walked out, grins spreading across their faces. The first was very tall, maybe even taller than Eric. His hair was black with a single red stripe going down from the front to the back. His eyes were a bright green, and he had multiple piercings as well as tattoos across his face. The most prominent seemed to be tattoo going across his jaw and mouth, mimicking that of a skeleton.

The second was roughly the same height as Sibella, but he was even more intimidating than his counterpart. His hair was blonde, shaved down almost down to the skull while his eyes were a piercing bright blue. More muscle than man, his arms were lined with intricate tattoos which seemed to magically emphasise his strength further. But the grins they were wearing didn't give her the impression these men were honourable or gentlemanly in anyway.

"Well fuck me with a chainsaw, this is the Amity that put Ryan in the hospital? She doesn't look like she could hurt a fly, let alone a Dauntless soldier." The black haired man scoffed. Rolling her eyes at them, Sibella attempted to move past, only to have the blonde haired man block her. Glaring up at him, she walked away once more, only to have the second do the same.

"Pretty tough, isn't she Nicholas? I wouldn't mind her getting all freaky on me. Word is Eric's already had his way with you softie." The blonde smirked, reaching out to stroke her cheek. Grabbing his wrist, Sibella twisted it in a harsh and fast manner, causing him to yelp more so in shock than anything else, but she could detect from his eyes it had hurt.

"He wishes. Now get out of my way. I won't be so nice if I have to ask again." Sibella sighed, letting go of the blonde's wrist. She was hoping, praying that they would heed her warning and move. However they seemed to have a different idea. The black haired man, Nicholas, grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around, slamming her back against the truck. Hissing in pain, Sibella attempted to lash out and struggle free from his grasp, but this guy was strong. The more she fought to break out of his hold, the tighter his grip grew on her frame.

"Such a foul mouth for an Amity. Aren't you all about peace and harmony, spreading love and all that hippie bullshit? I swear if we didn't have population control you lot would be breading like rabbits. Not an hour ago I caught two of them out in the fields. Still, I must admit I'm not exactly turned off by the Amity girls. You're quite the pretty bunch. You're not all that bad either softie." Nicholas grinned, pushing his knee between Sibella's legs.

"Get your hands off me." Sibella spat, throwing her head forwards against Nicholas' nose. Yelling in pain, he released her from his hold and using that opportunity Sibella kicked him right in the crotch, causing the giant of a man to fall to his knees. That was when the blonde intervened, grabbing her from behind and forcing her back up against the truck. She could feel his breath against her neck, and it was enough to send waves of disgust down her spine.

"I think we need to teach you a little lesson Amity." His voice was practically dripping with sexual tension. But before Sibella could even have thought to yell at him, lash out or hell, come back at him with some kind of witty comment about his awful appearance, his hold on her suddenly vanished and she heard something crash into metal canisters. Turning around, ready to fight whatever she was faced with, Sibella was met with the face of Eric Coulter once again. Looking behind him, she saw that the blonde who had been practically grinding against her arse was now amongst a pile of bins next to the hospital. Had Eric...thrown him?

"Think about where we are. Do you really want to get caught harassing a bystander in public, in front of several witnesses?" Eric snapped, looking at the two with pure rage in his eyes.

"We just figured, since you'd had a piece, she was fair game and all." Nicholas shrugged, slowly trying to push himself onto his feet. During his struggle, Sibella turned to him and kicked him right in the face, watching in pleasure as he fell back, clutching his broken nose. Looking up at Eric, who was grinning knowingly, Sibella stormed off without saying a word. So he'd obviously blabbed to his fellow faction members about kissing her, but had exaggerated what had happened between them. Now they were all thinking the same thing: Amity whore up for grabs. Well she could swear on her own grave that none of them were ever going to get a taste.

"Just to let you know Amity, I'll be making regular visits to your faction these next few weeks. I suggest you're on your best behaviour if you don't want me telling your Mouthpiece that you've not been as peaceful and non violent as you claim to be." Eric called out to her. She could practically feel his smirk burning into the back of her skull, and despite her best efforts to ignore him, Sibella couldn't help but get pissed off by his words. He was only coming to make her life miserable. There was no other reason for it. Sure, maybe had faction relationships to work on, but she was sure anyone could have handled that. He was making personal visits to ensure that he got to torment her any chance he could get. Well two could play at that game. If he wanted to be a complete twat, she'd just return the favour.

Heading back to Amity, Sibella had the intentions of going straight home only to be stopped by Johanna, and her right hand man: Victor. He was a relatively tall man, slender and lacking muscle. His skin was tanned from his time in the fields, littered with freckles as far as the eye could see, his hair was a pale brown and his eyes were a dark clear blue.

Unknown to Johanna, Victor wasn't as Amity as he claimed to be either. In fact, he and Sibella had broken the rules many times together. She knew for a fact he regretted his choice to stay in Amity and wanted nothing more than to leave. He'd often talk to her about how he felt like Erudite was more suited to the person he was. He valued learning, and wanted to help people as a 'real' healer, rather than the approach Amity took. She couldn't really blame him either. When people were sick, most people residing in Amity would turn to herbal solutions rather than taking the short trip to an Erudite hospital. Nine times out of ten, people got even worse after taking herbal solutions. Victor just wanted the same as she did, an escape out of this hell hole. But unlike Victor, Sibella still had a chance to leave, she just didn't know where she'd go.

"Sibella. I'm pleased to see you've returned. The Erudite doctors informed me you were shot after saving a Dauntless Leader." Johanna smiled, though Sibella could feel the judgement and condescending stares behind the mask the older woman wore. Johanna wasn't particularly Amity either. She was very controlling, and always jumping to the wrong conclusions.

"I just wanted to make sure no one got hurt. But one of the traitors tried to kill me, I had no choice but to defend myself." Sibella shrugged, trying to make it sound like she'd been reluctant to bash that dickhead's skull in. Honestly, she'd found it quite thrilling. Not being overly violent, but the adrenaline of fighting for her life, defeating someone and being able to brag about it. But of course she'd never admit that to Johanna. It wouldn't end well at all.

"Yes, I listened to the events that passed directly from the Leader's mouth. It seems that you were a great asset to him at the time. He will be visiting later on this evening, he has to get your statement as to what happened for the record." Johanna stated, sending Sibella a warning glance, silently telling her to make sure it was brief as possible. She hated it when any Dauntless member came to visit, so having a Leader visit was her worst nightmare.

"Of course. I'll be in the fields catching up on my work. Could you tell him to meet me there?" Sibella asked, already forming a plan on how to make Eric eat his words. Nodding at her request, Johanna left to get on with whatever it was the woman did while everyone else worked. Looking at Victor, Sibella smiled sympathetically, knowing he'd probably been running around like a headless chicken because of her. Whenever someone caused trouble, Victor was the one that had to file the appropriate paperwork and sort everything out. Johanna just dished out the orders, and he like an obedient puppy, followed.

"Is it true you put the traitor in the hospital with a branch?" Victor scoffed, an amused smile spreading from cheek to cheek. Thankfully he wasn't nearly as uptight or strict as Johanna.

"It was a big branch." Sibella shrugged, grinning at him before playfully elbowing him in the side. The pair dissolved into laughter before heading out into the fields together. Sibella liked Victor, he was a good friend, and he understood her probably a lot better than anyone else did. Her parents pretended to be supportive of her desire to leave Amity, but she could tell they felt disappointed in her. Her other siblings were very Amity, so much so Sibella couldn't help but wonder sometimes if maybe she'd been adopted, or maybe a Factionless child that had crept into Amity and been taken in by her parents due to their overly compassionate nature. Of course she knew it was highly unlikely, everyone had memories of watching her grow up from birth to where she was now. Johanna, Victor, many members of Amity could recall the day she was born. They'd make the conscious effort to remind her how rainy it was that day.

"Is it also true that Eric Coulter had sex with you?" Victor asked, his voice soft with undertones of concern, once they were out of range of eavesdroppers. Turning back to look at him, Sibella shot him a look that showed she was incredibly disappointed he thought she'd do such a thing.

"He kissed me. A few times. But he's just doing it to be a dick. I broke into Dauntless to crash their party. He caught me, but I managed to get away and in turn, I embarrassed him in front of his entire faction. He also blames me for the deaths of his team. So he's out to get me. He's probably spreading around whatever rumours he can to soil my name by the time I transfer." Sibella sighed, sitting down in a small clearing among the wheat field. Victor sat down besides her after a few moments of silence, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You know, I am going to miss you when you leave this place. You're the only source of excitement around here." Victor chuckled, ruffling Sibella's hair softly. Swatting him away, she smiled before resting her head on his shoulder. Before long, she could feel the familiar touch of his hand slowly working up her thigh, slipping underneath her skirt to dance over her underwear. She and Victor had an agreement. Neither planned on marriage, neither were looking for love or a relationship, but they were adults with sexual needs. So every now and then they'd meet up in the field, away from prying eyes, to get some form of a release. No strings attached. Simply friends who shagged each other's brains out a few times a week.

Feeling herself being pushed down on the ground, Sibella reached up and pulled Victor's shirt off, revealing a slightly defined torso from his days of heavy lifting in the fields. The muscle in his arms had since disappeared, but the six pack was still there, faded, but visible. Pushing her skirt up to her hips, Victor rested himself between her legs before his hands snaked up underneath her shirt, moving up to her breasts which he tenderly started squeezing. Arching her back under his touch, Sibella was grateful she wasn't involved with Victor. Being friends with benefits, there was no need for her to pretend she was enjoying herself. She'd instructed him, told him what felt good and what didn't. Now he knew exactly what buttons to push and how hard. But that didn't mean he was always amazing. He never really made her cum whilst they were having sex. Foreplay, sure. He could get it done in five minutes. But there was something about the way he moved, he could never hit the right spot.

"Tell me what you want Sib." His voice whispered against her ear, husky and low. Normally Victor was quite a bubbly sounding guy, with a smooth flow to his words. But when he talked dirty, he took on a whole new persona, one that made her weak at the knees. Feeling his hand move down between her legs and pull her knickers to the side, Sibella let out a soft gasp as she felt two of his fingers push inside her, moving in and out at an incredibly fast speed, pushing against her walls with just the right amount of pressure. Letting out soft mewls of pleasure, Sibella reached down and started aimlessly tugging his trousers, trying to guide his throbbing erection where she wanted it to be. And Victor didn't need to be asked twice. In the blink of an eye, he'd pulled his fingers out and pushed himself inside her. A loud moan left her mouth, and within moments her mind was starting to become blurry as Victor rapidly thrust inside her. Turning her head to the side, Sibella wrapped her legs around his back, her arms reaching behind her to try and grab onto something to bring her back down to earth. In the process, her shirt snaked up slightly and Victor used this to his advantage, pulling the material off her breasts and brought his mouth down to her nipples, sucking on them almost violently.

"Fuck. Don't stop." She gasped, eyes wide as the waves of pleasure crashed over her being. It was then she heard soft approaching footsteps. Normally she would have pushed Victor off her, told him to put his pants back on and that they'd finish later. But she knew exactly who was approaching, and there was certainly no surprise on her face when Eric slowly appeared out of the wheat stalks. At first his gaze looked from left to right, obviously having heard something coming from the clearing. But when his gaze fell to the floor, his eyes widened slightly upon seeing Sibella in the middle of the most Amity act committable. Her eyes met his, but instead of doing what he probably expected her to, which most likely included dying from embarrassment, she did nothing. She just let Victor carrying on fucking her right there.

It was that exact moment that Victor did something he was rarely able to do, he found the spot. Throwing her head back, Sibella let out a loud moan once more, eyes squeezing shut in pleasure as Victor continued to repeatedly hit the spot that drove her closer to her orgasm. She was briefly able to open her eyes long enough to watch Eric bite his lip before retreating back to Amity. Smirking to herself softly, Sibella let her mind go numb as Victor thrust into her again, pushing so hard that she physically had to grab onto him to stop herself from being pushed back against the dirt, which would result in many scratches and cuts on her back.

While she hadn't planned on Victor jumping on her and shagging her senseless, it had worked out quite well. Eric had got an eyeful that he wasn't going to forget for a while. He'd have masturbation material for weeks, but he'd also have to realise she'd beaten him, trumped him at his own game of cat and dog. Turned out this kitty had claws, and she wasn't afraid to use them. Looking up at Victor, Sibella brought his hand down to her clit, silently begging him to bring her to her release. Giving into her request, Victor started to rub the small bead of pleasure, applying enough pressure that it was close to painful, just how she liked it. And that was all it took for her to cry out in pleasure, Victor's hand covering her mouth to stop anyone from coming over, his own release happening moments after her own. Despite Victor's efforts to muffle her pleasure, Sibella was pretty sure Eric had still been close enough to hear it.

"Jesus Sib. How pent up were you?" Victor panted, pulling out of her before pulling his trousers back up. Her response was a content groan as his member slowly pulled out, the stimulation adding a little bit more to her high. But like always, she felt a small remainder of tension, Victor had brought her to a climax sure, but it was nowhere near big enough. After brushing herself down, she and Victor went their separate ways like always. It was only then she'd realised how dark it was getting. Shaking the dirt out of her hair, Sibella started heading back to Amity when a hand snaked around her waist from somewhere within the wheat field, dragging her back and pushing her face first against a tree trunk that had been nearby.

"Victor, seriously, I am not in the mood for round two." Sibella sighed, attempting to turn around, only to be pushed harder against the tree trunk. It was then she could feel something hard pressing against her rear, and strong muscular arms that definitely didn't belong to Victor. Her eyes widened in shock, and she instantly started struggling furiously to get free.

"You are a vile little minx, you know that? Letting me walk in on that little stunt, you planned that didn't you? Well, you shouldn't start what you can't finish, little Amity." Eric's cold voice hissed. But he didn't sound angry, in fact, there was lust lacing his words. He was turned on! But there was no time for her to yell at him to get off, because he spun her around and took her lips once more, pressing himself against her body with such force she struggled to breathe. As much as she would have liked to fight it, her body was melting to his touch. It was like she had no control when it came to him. He was an aphrodisiac her body couldn't fight against. Her hips moved completely on their own. The remaining desire forcing itself to the surface.

"Did farm boy not satisfy you, Amity? Maybe you should rethink your options. I think you'll find Dauntless is a lot more adventurous. We know how to satisfy our women." Eric stated, practically growling at her with pure lust. Her mind went blank, she couldn't think of any words to say, but in all fairness he didn't really give her the opportunity to. His hands went under her skirt and straight between her legs, not wasting any time.

"S-Stop." She wheezed out, no authority in her voice whatsoever. Her brain wanted him to, but her body was so responsive to his touch that it was almost crazy, like he had been made purely to conquer her sexual tension, and hers alone.

"But you're soaking wet, Amity. I've barely touched you, I guess you must really need a good shag. Then again, I'm not surprised that little farm boy isn't meeting your needs. Amity men have no idea how to make a woman want them, how to make them crawl back for more. By the time I'm done with you, you'll still be walking funny when you transfer to Dauntless." Eric purred, his lips moving down her neck to her chest. Meanwhile his fingers had disappeared inside her, moving slowly, put with so much pressure Sibella was struggling to keep herself conformed. She could take him down for this right? She'd told him to stop. Wasn't this considered sexual assault or something? Her brain was struggling to think straight, as it was soon succumbing to the same spell her body was.

"Shut...up..." Sibella panted, desperately trying to push him away by shoving at his shoulders with what little resolve she had left. But it was no use, her limbs were becoming weak and shaking from the overwhelming pleasure he was forcing upon her. Of course her body wasn't complaining, it was revelling in the one sided sensations she was receiving. That was the difference between Eric and Victor it seemed. Eric had no problems giving a woman pleasure without getting anything in return. Victor could only to that for a brief amount of time before he wormed his way inside to get his own release. It hadn't been suggested Eric was actually going to sleep with her, all he'd said was when he was done she'd be walking funny.

A gasp left her lips when he suddenly yanked her away from the tree and pushed her onto the ground, kissing her frantically like she was his only source of oxygen, while his hips began violently grinding against hers. At this point she was certain her knickers were soaked. He wasn't even inside her now, not even fingering her, and she was close to an orgasm.

"What makes you tick Amity? What button isn't he pushing right?" Eric whispered, his tongue trailing down her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Closing her eyes, Sibella tried to think of something to calm her ovaries, something that would turn her off in a click of the fingers. But it was no use, Eric knew what he was doing, every movement his body made against hers, every touch he administers, seemed to get a heightened response from her.

"This proves nothing. It's a physical reaction! Nothing more! Take a hint Coulter. I'm not interested, so get your hands off me." Sibella snapped, glaring at him, her breathing erratic and heavy, her eyes half closed and glazed over with lust. Her words contradicted her entire body.

"Just remember this Amity, in three minutes I gave you more pleasure than he did in fifteen. If you get tired of school boy fumbling, come find me." Eric smirked, getting off her and disappeared into the night, leaving her hot and heavy, wondering what the fuck happened.


End file.
